Family
by search713
Summary: What if Dave was killed and Marty went back in time to try to save his brother's life? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Marty's fingers turned white as he clutched the steering wheel tightly. His foot pressed heavily on the accelerator of the DeLorean, approaching 88 miles per hour. Suddenly, and without warning, the car started slowing down. Marty pushed the pedal harder but the speed only decreased. 60 mph, 55 mph, 48mph… Marty's eyes widened in horror as he looked up to see a large post office building feet from him. There was no time left! The car was going to crash! Marty screamed in terror as the post office door crashed through the car. AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Marty awoke with a startle, breathing heavily. Sweat poured from his forehead. He looked around frantically. He was in his bedroom, still in jeans and a t-shirt. The alarm clock read 4:50am. Marty caught his breath, thankfully realizing it had all been a dream. What had made him think of that? It had been over six months since the DeLorean was destroyed and his time traveling days with the Doc were over. The Doc had moved to a small town in Southern California about two hours from Hill Valley with his wife Clara and two sons, Jules and Vern. Marty didn't get a chance to see him or talk to him very much. Fortunately, things at home were going great. His sister had moved out to attend college in New York, but his brother was there and surprisingly, him and Marty spent a lot of time together. Marty's parents were as happy as ever and his relationship with Jennifer was going great. He loved her so much and felt like the luckiest guy on earth when he was with her. She was on vacation with her parents during summer break, but he took every chance he got to call her.

Despite all the goodness in his life, however, he still missed those days of time travel and adventure. He missed hanging out with the Doc, helping him out with his crazy inventions, and living on the edge. What he wouldn't give to do that again! Marty lay his head back down on the pillow, slipping off into a dream that involved traveling back to medieval times.

"We're going to miss the previews," Marty said, tapping the car door impatiently. Dave smirked.

"Don't worry so much, we'll make it." Dave drove cautiously through the city streets, his eyes wide open in order to keep from falling asleep.

"Did we have to go see the midnight showing? I hate driving this late through the city. This isn't the best of neighborhoods," Dave remarked. Marty shrugged.

"This is the closest movie theater playing it. Besides, we never…" A loud bang interrupted Marty. Dave swerved violently on the road, grasping the steering wheel tightly as he pulled off to the side of the road.

"Dammit, I think we got a flat tire," Dave exclaimed. Marty huffed loudly as the car came to a halt.

"Just our luck."

An hour later, Dave and Marty were walking towards the nearest gas station, shivering due to the coldness of the night air. The streets were abandoned, minus a few shady looking characters.

"So much for the movies," Marty complained. Dave playfully nudged Marty's shoulder with his elbow.

"I'll take you tomorrow after work."

"Thanks Dave." Marty stopped walking to gaze at his brother. He shook his head in awe.

"What?" Dave asked, stopping. Marty smiled.

"Nothing, it's just…I still can't believe you're the vice president of an advertising firm."

"Why? I've been working there since high school," Dave asked, confused. Marty shrugged.

"Well, let's just say I remember another side of you. I like this one a lot." Dave went to say something but was interrupted by a lady screaming in the background.

"What was that?" Dave asked, looking around. Marty looked too. He spotted a man accosting a young lady in an alleyway across the street from them. He couldn't see what she looked like but recognized her desperate screams for help. The man pushed her out of view, one hand firmly on her neck, the other tugging at her pants.

"Marty, go get the police!" Dave ordered, starting to run across the street towards the assailant.

"Wait, Dave…" Marty screamed out.

"Just go!" Dave yelled, running faster. Marty swore to himself as he ran the other way, searching for a phone. He found a pay phone at the far end of the corner. He picked it up and began to dial but stopped when he spotted a police car outside a Starbucks. Marty broke out in a run towards the coffee place. He ran inside and spotted four officers sitting at a booth.

"Officers, some woman is being attacked down the street!" Marty hollered. The officers, after a beat, stood up and reached for their radios. Marty followed them down the street.

"Sir, you need to stay here," one of the officers said as he stopped near to the place where Marty and Dave were when they heard the screams.

"My brother went over there to help," Marty said, going to follow the other three officers, who had already reached the alleyway.

"It's safer if you stay here, son," the officer said forcefully, keeping a firm hand on Marty's shoulder to keep him from moving. Marty looked impatiently over the officer's shoulder. He saw the back of the young girl walk out with one of the officers. He sat her down on the curb and talked to her. Another one of the officers came out.

"Harry, I need you!" the officer called out to the officer with Marty. Harry let Marty go and ran towards the alley. It didn't take Marty more than two seconds to follow him. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. Lying in the middle of the alleyway was Dave. He was on his back, blood dripping from his mouth. In the middle of his chest stuck a large knife. Blood surrounded it and covered his shirt. Marty's mouth dropped in shock.

"Oh, God," Harry muttered, stepping in front of Marty. Marty jumped back from the shock.

"Is he O.K.? Get an ambulance!" Marty tried to run over, but Harry held him back. Marty fought him, staring at Dave's body. The other officer approached Marty.

"Son, I'm sorry. He's been stabbed. He's dead," the officer said firmly, looking into Marty's eyes. Marty shook his head in disbelief.

"No, no that's not true! He's fine, he's going to be fine!" Harry and the other officer just looked at him with pity. Marty backed up. He heard sirens in the background.

"Son," Harry started to say, going to touch Marty's shoulder. Marty immediately ran off, ignoring their calls. He ran as fast as he could, blocking out everything that just had happened, wanting to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Dave is not dead! He can't be dead! He just can't be! This can't be happening!" Marty kept saying to himself, tears running down his face. His legs burned as he continuously ran down the city streets. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't go home. How in the world would he tell his parents? Marty spotted the night bus pulling up to a bus stop. Marty, without thinking, dashed towards the bus and jumped on it right before it pulled away. The bus was small and dirty. Three sleepy looking people were seated in the front. Marty curled up in the back seat, breathing heavily, a million thoughts running through his mind. What should I do? What should I do? Marty asked himself frantically. He laid his head in his hands. There was only one thing he could do right now.

He had to find the Doc.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Doc! Doc, I need your help!" A loud voice preceded by loud banging woke Doctor Emmett Brown from his slumber.

"What's going on?" Clara asked, rubbing her eyes. The Doc pushed off the covers and tenderly touched his wife's arm.

"Go back to bed, I'll handle it," he answered, putting on his bathrobe and hurrying down the hall of his Victorian style home. He stumbled down the steps, flicked on the living room light and opened the front door to where the banging was originating. Marty was standing there, shivering, his eyes bloodshot.

"Doc," Marty mumbled, looking ghastly.

"Marty, my God, come in," Doc said, startled to see his old friend, and in such a condition. He guided Marty into the living room.

"Doc, I need your help. I didn't know where else to go," Marty rambled, plopping down on one of the couches. The Doc grabbed a large blanket and wrapped it around Marty's shoulders. Marty looked around. The pictures of Thomas Jefferson and other great minds were still hanging there and Doc's hair was as mangled as ever, but everything else looked different. There were toys, science-based magazines and medical journals, designer furniture, old-fashioned rocking chairs. The most different of all, there were so silly inventions or gadgets around.

"Now just stay calm and tell me what happened," Doc said smoothly. Marty struggled with the words, blinking back tears.

"Something bad happened," he managed to say. Doc looked at him sympathetically.

"I..." Marty stopped as Doc's shaggy dog Einstein ran into the living room and jumped up on the couch next to Marty.

"Hey, Einy." Marty rubbed Einstein's hair, who proceeded to lick Marty's face. Marty looked up at the Doc, who stared at him intently.

"My brother was stabbed," Marty said softly. Doc let out a quiet gasp. "He's dead, Doc." Doc touched Marty's knee.

"I'm sorry, son." Marty shook his head and stood up, pacing back and forth.

"We need to do something!"

"What can we do?" Doc said confused.

"We need to go back in time and change it. Do something to stop this from happening!" Marty exclaimed. Doc stood up slowly.

"Marty, the DeLorean was destroyed. You know that. We can't go back."

"What about the train? The train you and Clara came back on! We can use that!" Marty said hopefully. Doc shook his head sadly.

"Marty, it's gone. I destroyed it shortly after I moved here."

"What!" Marty yelled, upset. "Why would you do that!"

"I told you, Marty," Doc said calmly, placing his hands on Marty's shoulders. "For the good of the world, I needed to destroy it. I should have never built it in the first place. It was too dangerous to tamper with time. You saw that." Marty backed up from Doc's reach, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No, it wasn't! I need it now. You need to build another one!" Marty screamed, pain blaring in his eyes.

"Marty, I can't…" Doc whispered.

"Yes, you can!" Marty yelled loudly. "You did it before. You can do it again." Marty ran up to Doc and grabbed his shoulders as if he was going to shake him. "I need you to do this for me. Just this one time. Please…" Doc shook his head. Marty looked him straight in the eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. "Please, Doc. I need to change this. I need you to do this for me. Please, Doc. Please…Please…" Marty pleaded. Doc looked to be at a loss for words, conflicted beyond all reason of what to do. They stared at each other for a long time. Finally, the Doc took a deep breath and looked straight into Marty's watery eyes.

"O.K., I'll help you."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"O.K., let's go!" Marty exclaimed. The Doc shook his head.

"I don't know about this, Marty," Doc said apprehensively. Marty looked back at him

impatiently. It had been almost a month since that dreadful day when Marty turned up on

Doc Brown's doorstep. To Marty's complete surprise, the Doc had found the original flux

capacitor on the train tracks after it was destroyed. He swore to Marty that he had gone

looking for it and taken it as a precaution against it falling into the wrong hands, but Marty

suspected he still had the explorative drive in him to time travel. Luckily, a few adjustments

to the Doc's old station wagon had done the trick, and the flux capacitor fit in perfectly. At

home, however, things were not good at all. The funeral was unbearable for Marty. He

had never seen his father cry so much, and his mother just stood there with a blank,

damaged expression on her face. From then on, Marty spent most of this time at Doc's

house, desperately trying not to think about the loss of his brother. He would change what

happened. He just had to.

"Marty?" the Doc called out. Marty jumped back into reality. He found himself

standing next to the station wagon in the Doc's driveway.

"Doc, I can't wait any longer," Marty said, climbing into the car. The Doc leaned

down to see him.

"Maybe I should do a test drive first. It should be able to work, but there is a strong

possibility that something will malfunction. The flux capacitor is so old and worn." Marty

gave him a determined stare that told the Doc his young friend would not be talked out of

this. Doc let out a long sigh and gazed out at the open pastures around his house. He immediately walked to the other side of the car and climbed in the passenger's seat.

"Wait, Doc! What are you doing?" Marty asked, confused. Doc looked at him adamantly.

"I'm coming with you. If something goes wrong, you'll need me there." Marty went to

complain, but the Doc gave him the same determined look Marty have given him previously.

Doc set the clock for May 4, 1985, at 6:00pm, exactly an hour before Dave was stabbed.

Marty clutched the gear shift and took a deep breath.

"Ok," he said. "Let's see what this baby can do." The car in drive, he sped off down the

long, straight road past Doc's house. 45mph, 50mph, 55mph. Doc held onto the sides of his

seat, thinking how he was too old for this. 65mph, 72mph, 80mph. Marty pushed the

accelerator button hard, praying the old car would reach 88mph. Doc's face suddenly

turned concerned as he looked at the clock.

"Wait, something's wrong," Doc exclaimed. The clock was changing times and dates

rapidly.** 1885, 1985, 2055, 1955...** "Marty, stop!" Marty looked down at the mph reader.

He gasped loudly as he saw the gear reading 88mph.

"It's too late! Hang on..." Electricity surrounded the car as it shot through a light wave. The

country scene before them changed into a newly paved street in a small development. Marty

slammed on the brakes, spotting a car right in front of him. The sudden stop made the car

skid off the road, crashing to a stop into a large boulder. Doc and Marty both caught their

breaths.

"What the hell happened!" Marty screamed. He glanced down at the clock. His eyes

widened in horror. "Oh, no! No, it can't be!" The clock read **November 12, 1955**.


	4. Chapter 4

November 12, 1955. The day the clock tower was struck by lightening as well as the day

of the Enchantment Under the Sea dance. Marty shook his head frantically.

"What is it with this time period! Why am I always brought back here?" Marty exclaimed.

Doc shook his head in confusion.

"I don't understand. The flux capacitor must have automatically programmed itself to refer

back to old travel dates. It seems to have chosen this time." Marty roughly opened the

car door and huffed in frustration as he eyed the damage. The whole front side of the car

was bent in and there was a flat tire. Doc got out and surveyed the car.

"Don't worry, Marty. It's not that bad. All we need is a spare tire." Marty looked around.

There probably wasn't a gas station for miles. Why hadn't they taken a spare?

"Alright, I'll hitchhike into town and get us a tow truck. Do they have those in 1955?"

Marty asked. Doc shrugged. Marty went to walk down the street.

"Wait, Marty," Doc yelled, grabbing his arm. "Make sure you stay out of Hill Valley. You

don't want to run into your old self from 1985 that is taking your mother out. Or the other

self of yours that is coming back to get the sports magazine from Biff. Or the other other

self of yours that comes to get me, the one in 1955, after the other me gets sent back to

1885..." Marty put up his hand to stop a rambling Doc.

"I got it. Don't worry."

Three hours later, Marty was repeatedly hitting his head with his palm,

flabbergasted at the events that had taken place that day. It had taken him over forty-five

minutes to get a car to stop for him. Then, to his dismay, the driver would only take him to his final destination,

which was in (you guessed it) Hill Valley. By the time he got there, it

was evening and the gas stations were closed. Marty walked around the streets, not

knowing what to do. This had been one of the worst days ever. He looked up to find

himself standing in front of Principal Strickland's office. Marty quickly looked at his watch.

"Wait, aren't I in his office right about..."

"Hey, you!" a voice bellowed behind him. Marty turned to find a young Biff racing

towards him.

"Oh, crap!" Marty screamed out, breaking out into a run. This can't be happening, he

kept telling himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Give me back that magazine!" an angry Biff hollered after Marty. Marty ran into a crowd

of high schoolers walking into the dance. He slipped into a side door and hid into the first

closet he found. He could hear Biff's heavy feet running by, but luckily, he kept on

moving. Marty paused to catch his breath. After a minute or two, he walked out slowly

and made his way back outside. Marty looked behind him as he walked through the

parking lots. He turned to break out into a run but crashed right into someone. Marty and

the person fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Marty started to say, but his face turned white as he saw who it was.

"Marty, what are you doing here?" a young George McFly in a dashing white suit asked,

picking himself up off the floor. Marty dashed up quickly, at a loss for words. George

looked around, confused. "Aren't you supposed to be in the car with..." Marty suddenly

found his voice.

"No, I gotta go actually. Sorry," Marty quickly ran away, leaving George there by himself.

George shrugged. "I guess the plan is off to 'save' Lorraine." George looked down at his

feet, saddened and disappointed. "It's the best thing, I guess," he told himself. "She

doesn't like me anyways."

Marty continued to run, trying to avoid any people from his past as possible. The

only thing on his mind was getting back to Doc and going back to the future to save Dave.


	6. Chapter 6

1"Marty!" a voice bellowed behind Marty, who was walking out of the town of Hill

Valley, completely exhausted. Marty turned around to find the Doc driving the station

wagon towards him, the front end still damaged.

"Doc!" Marty screamed, happily running to the car.

"Thank God you're here," Marty said as Doc stopped the car on the side of the road

and climbed out.

"Where have you been?" Doc asked. "Some guy stopped on the side of the road hours ago

and helped me fix the tire. I've been driving around looking for you."

Marty threw his hands up in the air. "How is it you get a Good Samaritan and I've been

walking for over an hour trying to hitchhike!" Doc gently touched his shoulder, guiding

him into the car.

"C'mon, let's go," Doc said. Doc ran to the driver's seat, pushing Marty into the passenger

side.

"Alright," Marty said gleefully, clapping his hands together. "Are we set now?" Doc's

fearful face didn't sit too well with Marty.

"I'm afraid the flux capacitor is still damaged." Marty exhaled loudly.

"Alright, keep your fingers crossed," Doc swerved the car in the opposite direction and

sped down the road, praying cars wouldn't be driving by anytime soon. Marty kept

his eyes planted on the clock, which still read **May 4, 1985**. Doc sped up to 88 mph.

A familiar light wave and the car dashed down a city street. Marty and the Doc screamed

simultaneously as the car crashed into a homeless man's shopping cart. The car spun

out of control, crashing head first into a park bench. The homeless man shook his head,

muttering 'Crazy Drunk Driver' to himself as he swayed through the streets.

"Ah," Doc said painfully, clutching his arm. "Marty, are you alright?" Marty nodded his

head, startled by the crash. How would they ever fix the car now? His dismay turned into

happiness, however, when he eyed the clock.

"Doc, look!" Marty exclaimed, pointing to the clock, which read **May 4, 1985.** "We've

made it! We're home! C'mon, let's go!" Marty jumped out of the car, running down the

street. Doc stared at the station wagon longingly, surveying the damage.

"Doc, c'mon!" Marty called from a distance. Doc left the car with the keys in his hand and

ran after Marty, huffing loudly as he tried to catch up with him. Doc turned the corner that

Marty passed and ran up along side Marty, who had stopped suddenly in the middle of the

street.

"What is it?" he asked Marty, who had a look of horror and shock across his face.

Doc's eyes followed the large sign Marty was staring at.

'**The Largest Casino Establishment in Hill Valley. Owned by the infamous Biff **

**Tanner. Come on down!'**

"It can't be," Marty huffed. Doc looked at him, equally confused. Marty dashed off into

town, following a bunch of noise coming from beyond the sign. He came to a large

majestic casino building, decorated with flashy neon lights. It looked like a building made

in Reno rather than the slums of California.

"I'm going in there," Marty said firmly.

"Marty ,wait," Doc said, grasping Marty's arm. "Be careful. You remember what

happened last time." Marty looked back at him worridly.

"You don't think we're back then. You know, my mom married to Biff, my father..."

Marty looked down at his feet.

"I don't know, Marty. Did you interact with anyone when you were back in 1955?"

Marty fidgeted a little. "Well, yeah, I ran into my father for a second, but that was it."

Doc shook his head. "That can change a lot, Marty. You know that." Marty looked

away. Doc took a deep breath. "Alright, you check out the casino. I'll see what I can find

out about your parents and fix the car. We'll meet in an hour. You know where to find

me." Doc and him shook hands and they parted.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, you!" a voice called behind Marty, who was walking through the crowded casino. His face turned white as he saw the three sleezy friends of Biff's standing behind him with big smirks on their faces.  
"Well, well. Look who it is," the short one with glasses whined. "Welcome home." Marty backed up.   
"Where's Biff?" Marty asked plainly.  
"What, you got amnesia?" the thin blond one said snidely. "He's upstairs like he always is." Marty went straight for the stairs, followed by the three men snickering behind him. He wondered what they were laughing at. He stopped at the top, having no idea of where to go, but luckily, the three men roughly passed him. Marty jogged to keep up with them. They passed through a security door into a large room which seemed to be a living room. Photos of Biff with various celebrities and public officials draped the living room walls. There were four doors that seemed to lead to other rooms. The men walked over to one of the doors.  
"Hey, boss!" the short one hollered into the room, which from afar appeared to be a spacious bedroom.  
"I'm busy!" Biff's gruff voice called. Marty swore he heard a woman's giggles from inside.

"Your son's here!" the short man answered back. Marty jerked his head wildly towards the man.  
"Son! What do you mean, son!" Marty exclaimed. The tall buff man who was wearing a cowboy hat and boots laughed to himself.  
"He's been gone so long, he's forgotten. Heh heh." Biff walked out of the room in a neatly pressed black suit, probably bought from Barney's, his hair caked with so much gel that it dripped down the side of his ear. His smug, conceited expression was the only thing familiar about him. He walked over to Marty angrily.  
"You're supposed to be in Switzerland, you little son of a bitch!" Marty mouth dropped. This is a bad dream, he told himself. This can't be happening.  
"Did you get thrown out of another boarding school?" Biff asked furiously. Marty was at a loss for words. Biff walked away impatiently, plopping down on one of the couches. "I'm not giving you any money, so don't even bother asking," he said, reaching for the remote.  
The three men plopped down in the corner sofa, muttering to themselves. Marty walked cautiously over to Biff, scanning his surroundings. This was a different room than last time. It wasn't as flashy, but still had an aura of superiority and grandiosity to it. Marty stared aimlessly at Biff, who was watching an old western on the television. Biff finally looked up as he felt Marty staring.

"What!" Biff screamed.  
"You're my father?" Marty gulped out, his eyes wide in surprise.  
"Don't remind me," Biff muttered, looking back at the television.  
"Where's mom?" Marty asked. Biff looked confused and started to grow angry. The three men looked at Marty anxiously, as if they knew this question would enrage Biff. Biff went to say something but was interrupted by the front door slamming open. In walked a female teenager with medium length, dark auburn brown hair. She wore ripped up jeans and a white t-shirt, and was listening to a walkman with her headphones. Biff suddenly jumped up.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Biff asked forcefully. The girl didn't look up, but went walking to one of the other rooms. The tall buff man looked her up and down slimely, as if appraising a piece of meat. Biff hurridely went over to the girl and grabbed her arm roughly.  
"Crystal, I'm talking to you!" Biff screamed. Crystal jerked her head up. She took off her headphones involuntary, letting out a long sigh.  
"What?" she asked with an attitude.

"I said, where the hell have you been?" Biff repeated. Crystal casually shook her head, as if bored.  
"I went to the mall," she simply said, going to walk away. Biff held her there.  
"I need you to work in the casino, now! Get going," Biff said roughly, letting her go and walking away.  
"I'm not even seventeen yet, Dad," she complained. "Why..." She stopped suddenly as she spotted Marty, standing there motionless by the sofas.  
"Marty," she acknowledged softly, looking very surprised. Biff glanced uninterestedly towards Marty.  
"Oh, yeah, your brother's back. Now get to work." Marty looked over at this girl. His sister! Crystal stared at Biff, frustrated.  
"I'm not going," she said a little hesitantly. Biff looked up, taken aback.  
"What did you say?" he asked, the tension in his voice growing. The three men eyed each other anxiously again.  
"I said, I'm not working for you anymore. You're going to have to pay me," she said, her voice cracking as if nervous to challenge him. Biff inhaled angrily, walking over to her.  
"You think you're hot shit, huh? You better remember your place, girl." He walked right up to her, his eyes blazing. She looked him straight in the eye.  
"What place! You make me work in your sleazy casino all night with your pervert friends to earn my keep!" she answered loudly.

"I'm your father and you'll do as I say!" Biff screamed.  
"Screw you!" the girl hollered back. Biff suddenly backslapped her hard across the face. The blow sent her crashing to the floor.  
"You son of a bitch!" Marty screamed at Biff, going to tackle him but the three men immediately grabbed him and held him back. Biff didn't miss a beat.  
"You wanna try saying that to me again, huh!" Biff stood over her, his fist out, ready to punch her.  
"Leave her alone!" Marty pleaded angrily, trying to fight out of the men's grips. Biff looked up at Marty. He snickered, as if impressed by Marty's statement. He took a breath and looked back down at Crystal, who was giving him a resentful look.  
"Go to your room right now. I'll deal with you later!" He screamed through gritted teeth. Crystal jumped up and walked quickly to one of the rooms, slamming the door behind her. Biff walked over to Marty, who was still in the men's grasps.  
"Let's get one thing straight," he said in a deep, stern voice. "I'm in charge here. Don't ever talk to me like that again!" Marty looked back at him angrily, holding his tongue. Biff grinned at Marty's rage-filled eyes. He gave a nod to the men to let him go. Marty pushed out of the grip.  
"I'm going to smooze the guests. Get out of my sight," he said harshly to Marty, walking out. The snickering men followed behind him, leaving a bewildered Marty standing there alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Marty apprehensively knocked on the door Crystal went through. "What do you want?" she screamed harshly from the other side. Marty took this as a cue to walk in. He poked his head in to see Crystal looking through a large telescope by her window. Scanning the room, Marty found it to be quite bare and meager otherwise; nothing like Biff's extravagant living room.

"Um…hi," Marty said awkwardly, walking in. Crystal looked back at him, expressionless.

"When did you get back?" Crystal asked quietly, walking over to her dresser.

"Um, just now," Marty said, taking baby steps cautiously towards her. Crystal started brushing her hair off her face. Marty could see her cheek lit up in a crimson red color from where Biff had struck her.

"Are you O.K.?" Marty asked sincerely. Crystal continued to avoid eye contact.

"Of course," she said nonchalantly. "I've gotten lots worse than that." Marty looked down at his feet.

"Sorry." Crystal rolled her eyes.

"What do you care?" she said sarcastically. Marty looked up.

"I do care." Marty said strongly. Crystal gave him a vicious stare.

"You never did before," she said, walking over to her bed and sitting down on the edge. "You left me here like everyone else." Marty took a step back. He wouldn't do that, would he? Marty took a risk and sat next to her.

"Who else left?" Marty asked quietly. Crystal looked up into his eyes in disbelief.

"Like you don't know." Marty paused.

"Actually…" he said, fabricating a lie. "I had amnesia." Crystal appeared to be still doubtful. "No, its' true!" Marty exclaimed. "I, uh…I was playing baseball and a bat hit me in the head."

"Oh my God, are you really serious?" Crystal said shockingly.

"Yeah, really. I can't remember anything. It's like today was the first time I met you." Marty replied truthfully.

"No shit, man," she said surprisingly. "So you don't remember anything, who you are or anything?" Marty thought a moment, and then shook his head no. Crystal let out a long sigh.

"O.K., well," Crystal sat up straight and turned her body towards him. "You're Marty Tannon." Marty cringed as he heard that name.

"And, uh…you play guitar. At least I think you still do. I don't know, you've been gone from home for two years."

"Two years!" Marty exclaimed. Crystal nodded sadly.

"Yep. It's just been me and good ol' dad here," she said regretfully.

"Well, where are mom, Dave, and Linda?" Marty asked quickly.

"You remember them?" Crystal asked. Marty shrugged, catching himself.

Crystal looked down at her knees.

"Well, Linda' been gone for years now, since I was a little kid. Moved out with some drummer before she entered high school. Mom, she…" Crystal looked up, her eyes filled with sadness. "She left us…a little before you were sent off to boarding school." Marty shook his head in shock.

"What about my dad?"

"Who, Biff?" Crystal asked confusingly.

"No, George McFly!" Marty exclaimed.

"Who's George McFly?" Crystal asked. Marty jumped up and started pacing. He couldn't believe this. His father and mother never even got married. And how could his mother have left her daughter here all alone? How could Marty have left her there? I mean, granted, he didn't what she was like, but looking at her right now in this room, he recognized that she seemed like a nice girl.

"What about Dave?" Marty asked, realizing that she didn't mention him. Crystal got up, looking away as if it was a hard topic to talk about.

"He, um…he stayed around after mom left. He looked after me. God knows Dad never did, especially when his nasty friends would come around. Dad was the roughest with him, ya know? But Dave was so good, he, uh…he never complained." Crystal paused. Marty stared at her intently. Crystal looked up, tears forming in her eyes. "He was killed six months ago, in a gas station robbery." Marty's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"No, it can't be. This can't be happening again," Marty turned every which way, looking distressed. Crystal looked at him sympathetically, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, Marty. I know it's a lot to take in." Marty went for the door.

"I'm sorry, Crystal, but I have to go. I need to get out of here."

"Marty, wait!" Crystal yelled after him but Marty was already out the door and going towards the casino.


	9. Chapter 9

"Doc! Doc, where are you?" Marty called out, his clothes drenched from the sudden downpour that had overpowered the California streets. He paced back and forth by the time machine (station wagon), which was still damaged but without Doc.

"Marty," a voice called meekly from a small basement door. Marty ran over quickly to the door to find Doc hiding behind it. "Come in."

Marty followed Doc into what seemed to be a ragged old basement from the apartment complex that stood above it. Doc led Marty into a corner, where he had newspapers scattered on a dirty wooden table. He turned on the ceiling light, and looked straight at Marty with his big eyes.

"What did you find?" Doc asked seriously. Marty took deep breaths, not wanting to believe it himself.

"It's a disaster, Doc!" Marty exclaimed, starting to pace again. "My mother and Biff Tannon married straight out of high school: my father was never even in the picture. My mom and Linda took off, Dave's still dead…" Marty huffed, trying to catch his breath. "And get this! I have a younger sister. Biff and my mom had another child after me, and she's stuck up there with that son of a bitch." Doc grabbed Marty, who was violently pacing back and forth.

"Calm down, now. We'll find a way to rectify this."

"How in the hell are we going to do that!" Marty screamed, throwing his hands up in the air. "The car's busted, and I have no idea what I did to change all this." Doc sat him down.

"Think, Marty. Tell me exactly what happened when we went back to 1955." Marty thought back, breathing loudly.

"Biff spotted me and chased me for a moment, but I hid in a janitor's closet. After a few minutes, I got out, and ran into my father."

"Where was your father? What was he doing?"

"I don't know. He was alone." Marty shook his head.

"O.K., so it must have been before he goes to rescue your mother and before they went dancing, correct?" Marty thought back.

"Yes! Yes, it was before that! Maybe my running into him stopped him from going to the car," Marty answered suddenly.

"Which means he wouldn't have punched Biff, which means they would have never danced, and they never would have fallen in love." Doc said inspirationally. Marty jumped up suddenly.

"I need to go back to 1955, and change this!" Doc stopped him.

"Wait, Marty! We can't risk you running into any more of your family members, or yourself. Remember now, there are four of you running around that time period. I'll go," Doc said seriously.

"But there are four of you running around also!" Marty complained.

"Still, it will be safer. You stay here for now. I'm going to fix the time machine and then I will come get you. We'll go back to 1955 and I'll go into town while you stay with the time machine, got it!" Doc ran away wildly.

"But Doc," Marty started, but Doc was already out the door. Marty paced impatiently back and forth, his hands on his hips.

"It's going to be alright. Doc will fix everything," Marty told himself. His mind, however, kept returning to Crystal and what had happened to his family in this time period.

"_One day I'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday,"_ Nicole Kidman sang longingly on the television screen. Crystal sat tiredly on the living room couch, watching the movie musical _Moulin Rouge_ for what seemed like the fourteenth time this week. Biff was down in the casino as usual, probably on his fourth tequila, at the bar surrounded by twenty-year old bimbos. The door suddenly slammed open, revealing the three friends of Biff's sauntering into the living room. Crystal sat up nervously as she could tell they were very drunk.

"So he said, I'll give you a tart!" the short one squeaked. The thin blond one burst out laughing hysterically, hanging on the short one's shoulders. They both shuffled towards one of the other rooms, giddy as two schoolgirls. Crystal smirked as she heard glasses breaking, followed by the short one crying out in pain. Her smile faded, however, as she saw the tall, cowboy-looking man walk over and sit down next to her.

"Hey, little lady. You're looking mighty nice today," he said, his eyes glazed over. Crystal shifted to her left, hugging her knees into her chest.

The man shifted closer to her, putting his arm around her.

"What do you say we go into your little old bedroom and I make a real woman out of you," he said with an evil grin.

"No, thanks," Crystal said swiftly, going to stand up. The man pulled her roughly back down next to him, cradling her in his arms.

"Aww, come now little missy. Don't make me beg," he said with a fake smile. Crystal turned her head to get away from his beer breath. The man rubbed his hand up her leg, towards her inner thigh.

"Just leave me alone," she said meekly, closing her eyes in fear.

"Now is that any way to talk to your old friend Billy?" he said forcefully, his other hand around her waist now.

"You're not my friend!" Crystal shouted in his face, twisting his hand off her waist. Billy, now getting angry, grabbed her forcefully around the back of her neck and pulled her in close.

"Now, you listen here. You're going to do what I say like a nice girl or I'm going to get mad." His hand went swiftly towards her breast. Crystal slapped him hard across the face.

"Ahh!" he screamed, bringing his hand to his cheek. He then grabbed her tightly by the arms and threw her down back first on the couch. He jumped roughly on top of her. She struggled with him, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Get off of me!" Billy laughed as he tugged at her shirt buttons.

"I like feisty women!" he said snidely. Crystal closed her eyes, kicking her legs frantically, feeling smothered by his heavy body. Suddenly, Billy screamed out in pain, and fell off of her on the floor. Crystal opened her eyes to find Marty standing breathless in front of her, holding one of Biff's heavy lady figurine statues in his hand. Her eyes flew towards Billy, whose head was bleeding profusely on the carpet.

"Are you O.K.?" Marty asked loudly, helping her up. Crystal's mouth hung open, still eyeing Billy's motionless body on the floor.

"Oh my God, what did you do?" Crystal asked, frightened. "Is he dead?" Marty fought to catch his breath, looking down at Billy. "I don't know. C'mon, I'm getting you out of here." He grabbed Crystal's hand and ran out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here," Marty said soothingly to Crystal as he wrapped a large blanket around her shoulders. She dried her wet hair with it, gazing around the drafty basement that Marty had just dragged her into from the streets.

"Are you O.K.?" Marty asked tenderly, sitting down right next to her. Crystal looked forward, expressionless.

"I'm fine," she said, trying to hide the fact that her heart was beating a mile a minute. This wasn't the first time Biff's friend Billy had touched her, but he had never gotten that violent before. Now, what if Billy was dead? What would their father do when he got back? Crystal felt so overwhelmed.

"I miss Dave," she blurted out, her eyes welling up with tears. Marty looked straight ahead.

"I do, too," he said truthfully. Crystal glanced back at Marty, who was shivering in the cold. She took off the blanket around her shoulders and put half of it on his waist.

"No, I'm O.K. You take it," Marty said quickly, pushing the blanket off.

"We'll share it," Crystal said strongly, putting it over both of them. Marty huddled in close to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder, feeling safe for the first time in years. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally Crystal lifted her head.

"Thank you, Marty. For helping me back there," Crystal said sincerely. Marty looked into her youthful looking eyes. We have the same color eyes, he thought to himself.

"You're my sister," he finally said. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Crystal looked hard at him, trying to decide whether or not she could trust her brother. She finally grinned, that feeling of safeness coming over her again. She went to say something but was interrupted by the basement door slamming open. Both her and Marty jumped up.

"Marty!" a voice called from the top.

"Doc?" Marty asked, walking closer to the stairs. Crystal looked over wearily as an elderly man with crazy white hair soaked to the roots.

"I did it!" Doc exclaimed with a big smile on his face, a bunch of wires in his hand. "I fixed the station wagon. Now we can go back in time and fix the problem and we'll be back to good old 1985."

"What is he talking about, Marty?" Crystal asked, completely confused. Marty spun around, at a loss for words. Crystal's tiny body stood huddled in the corner, her eyes darting from Marty to the Doc. The Doc cleared his voice. Marty glanced back at him and then at Crystal.

"Crystal, this is my friend, Doctor Emmett Brown. He's going to help us." Doc tipped his head. Crystal half-grinned. Marty pushed Doc towards the steps.

"Crystal, I just need to talk to the Doc for a second, but I'll be right back, O.K.?" Marty said quickly.

"Um…alright," Crystal said, sitting back down on the floor, the blanket wrapped around her. Marty nodded and guided Doc outside.

"Marty, is that who I think it is?" Doc asked loudly, trying to keep dry underneath the apartment rooftop.

"Doc, we need to take her with us," Marty said, the rainfall dripping on his hair.

"We can't, Marty! That would disrupt the whole sequence of time!" Doc protested.

"But I can't just leave her here! She's my sister!" Marty hollered back.

"Marty," Doc said seriously, leaning in so Marty could hear him over the downpour. "If we change time, she won't exist anymore. She will have never even been born."

"But you took Clara with you…" Marty pleaded. Doc shook his head.

"This is different. Clara always existed back in 1885. Therefore, she could in 1985. But your sister…she's a part of an alternate reality. Even if we did take her back, she wouldn't belong. Where would she live? Who would you tell your parents she was? There's even the possibility that she already exists in the old 1985."

"What do you mean? You just said if we change time, she does not exist anymore…" Marty asked, confused.

"But that doesn't mean she isn't someone else's child," Doc replied, trying desperately to explain this to Marty. "I believe that in no matter what universe you're in, there is always a part of you, just like your older siblings and you yourself are alive in this reality. In this reality, even though you have a different father, you still exist. In the old 1985, our reality, she will exist, but just in a different form. That is why we can't take her with us. If she meets her other self, it could mean total destruction for the whole galaxy!"

Marty walked slowly down the basement steps, to find Crystal still huddled in the corner. She jumped up and went over to him as soon as she spotted him.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked worriedly. Marty stared at her, unable to speak. He didn't know what to say.

"Everything's going to be alright," Marty said simply, going over to her and giving her a big hug. Crystal hugged him back, unsure of what was happening. She leaned back out of his embrace, looking him in the eyes.

"So what are we going to do?" Crystal asked seriously. Marty's eyes started to water. He backed up away from her.

"Well, my friend needs me to go somewhere with him. It's very important. But as soon as I'm done, I'll be back for you." Marty fidgeted. He was such a bad liar. Crystal said nothing, but just stared at him with a look of hurt and reluctant acceptance.

"You're leaving me," Crystal said simply.

"No, I said I'm coming…" Marty started to say.

"Don't lie to me, Marty!" Crystal said, her eyes watering. "Just tell me the truth!" Marty looked at his feet.

"You wouldn't believe me," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Try me," she said, her eyes not leaving his. Marty took a deep breath.

"Alright. I didn't have amnesia. I came here in a time machine. I made a mistake while in the past, so now the life I knew has changed. In that life, I never had you as a sister and Biff was never my dad. My mom was married to a man named George McFly." Crystal continued to stare at him expressionless. "Now, I need to go back in time to change the mistake I made so that the life I knew will be back to normal." Marty stopped talking, ready for her to call him crazy. However, Crystal continued to look straight at him.

"So what will happen to me once you go back in time and change this?" Crystal asked seriously. Marty took a step back.

"You mean, you believe me?" Marty asked.

"Of course. I study the stars. I know there are galaxies and universes out there that most people can't even imagine. Whose to say there aren't different realities?" Marty nodded, impressed.

"So what will happen to me?" Crystal asked meekly. Marty frowned, looking at his feet. Crystal took a deep breath. His silence meant everything. "So I just won't exist?" Marty looked up.

"I don't know," Marty whispered. Crystal blinked, grasping it all.

Marty's eyes started to water as he looked at her. "I'm sorry, Crystal." Crystal shrugged, acting like it was no big deal.

"Hey, my life isn't the greatest anyways. No big loss right?" She looked down at the ground.

"That's not true," Marty said softly.

"C'mon, Marty, who are we kidding?" Crystal said firmly. "My mother left me, my dad hates me. I'm unlovable, that's all." Marty walked over to her and put his hands gently on her shoulders.

"I love you," he said sincerely, lifting her chin so she could look at him. Her eyes were filled with hesitation and pain.

"I wish I had a sister like you," Marty whispered, tears now falling down his cheeks. Crystal started crying as well. They looked at each other.

"You better get going. Your ride is waiting for you." She quickly ran out of the basement.

"Wait, Crystal!" Marty followed her, kicking the door open. "Crystal!" He screamed out into the streets. Crystal continued running out into the rain, towards the casino.

"Marty, come on! The storms getting worse," Doc yelled, pulling Marty with him towards the car. Marty's eyes followed Crystal, whose body was getting smaller and smaller. He didn't even realize it when Doc threw him into the car and started driving.


	11. Chapter 11

"Marty? Marty!" a voice called in the background. Marty looked around aimlessly, everything a blur. He didn't know how much time had passed. He vaguely remembered driving away with the Doc in the time machine, and then the Doc telling him to wait in the car as he ran out. He must have dozed off because when he woke up, it was pitch black outside.

"Marty!" the voice called again. Marty blinked and began to focus on Doc sitting next to him, shaking his shoulder.

"Doc, what happened?" Marty asked, rubbing his eyes to wake up. Doc had a big grin on his face.

"We're in 1955, Marty. I fixed everything. I stayed around to make sure. Your father fought with Biff at the car and he danced with your mother at the dance. Everything is as it should be."

"How did you do that, Doc?" Marty asked, stunned. Doc gave a playful shrug.

"I locked you in the closet for just a little longer." Doc put the key in the ignition and started the car. "C'mon, let's go home." Marty happily turned the clock to May 4th, 1985 at 6:00pm, an hour before Dave was killed. Doc took off in the station wagon, accelerating at an increasing rate. Marty closed his eyes and held his breath as flashing lights surrounded him. When he opened his eyes, he was on an abandoned street.

"Are we here? Are we back?" Marty asked nervously. Doc looked down at the clock and smiled.

"We're back." Marty didn't have to hear that twice. He jumped out of the car and starting running down the street.

"Marty, wait! Let me help you!" Doc screamed, getting out of the car as well. Marty turned back towards him.

"**I** have to do this, Doc! There's no time to waste!" Marty yelled back, continuing to run towards the city.

" I can make it," Marty kept telling himself. "I'm not too far away." Marty stopped short as he saw Dave's abandoned car on the side of the road.

"This is where we broke down," Marty muttered to himself. "I better hurry!" He ran as fast as he could, panting heavily. Twenty minutes later, he stopped again in his tracks. About sixty feet in front of him was Dave and…himself, talking to each other. Marty immediately heard a lady scream. His eyes widened as he saw Dave run towards the alleyway.

"No, wait, Dave!" Marty called out after he saw _himself_ run off into the distance. He quickly followed Dave, who had already gone into the alleyway.

"Dave, stop!" Marty bellowed.

"Get off of her!" he heard Dave scream. He came around the corner to find Dave and the attacker struggling on the floor. He saw the lady's foot sticking out of a dark corner in the back of the alleyway. To Marty's horror, when he looked back, he saw the attacker pull out a knife.

"No!" Marty screamed, going to jump on top of the man but he couldn't get there in time. The attacker stabbed Dave in the stomach. Marty let out a primal scream as Dave fell to the ground. Marty jumped on the back of the attacker, pulling at his hair. The attacker head-butted Marty. They both fell to the floor. The man immediately came to his knees and proceeded to punch Marty in the face and stomach. Marty doubled over, his vision becoming blurry. When his eyes came back into focus, the attacker was gone. Marty immediately looked back at Dave, who was breathing very shallow in front of him, the knife still in his stomach.

"Dave!" Marty crawled over to him. Dave gazed panic-stricken into Marty's eyes. "You're going to be fine, you're going to be O.K," Marty speedily mumbled.

"Marty, are you hurt?" Dave croaked between scattered breaths.

"Don't worry about me, you dork!" Marty quickly took off his jacket and pushed it on Dave's chest. The coat was immediately soaked with blood.

"Oh, God," Marty cried. Dave shut his eyes in pain, blood forming at his lips.

"Is he O.K.?" a female voice called from in front of Marty. Marty didn't bother to look at her, his attention strictly focused on Dave's glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here in time," Marty cried, tears now falling down his face. "I'm so sorry." Dave shook his head, coughing.

"It's not your fault," Dave whispered. "I guess it's my…" Dave shut his eyes again, blocking out the pain.

" Dave? Dave, stay with me!" Marty shouted, shaking Dave's shoulders. Dave breathing faltered, his eyes still closed.

"I love you, Marty," he said, barely audible. Marty squeezed Dave's arms tightly.

"I love you too," Marty answered softly. Dave's head then fell limp against Marty's hand.

"Dave? Dave!" Marty pleaded, shaking Dave again, but this time, Dave didn't move.

"No," Marty mumbled, his head falling on top of the jacket on Dave's stomach.

"O God, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. He saved my life. I'm so sorry…" the young lady cried hysterically. Marty got up slowly and looked up at the young lady to console her. His face turned white when he recognized whom it was. Her hair was long and bleached blond, and she wore tons of makeup, but it was her.

"Crystal?" Marty asked, shocked. The young lady looked up at him with tear-stained eyes, clutching her dirt stained blouse.

"No, my name's Violet," she said. Marty blinked back tears, trying to register everything that was happening.

"Are you O.K.?" Marty asked. Before she could answer, however, Marty spotted a police officer running up towards them. Marty instinctively ran into the dark hole that she was hiding in before, putting his finger over his mouth to tell her to be quiet. From there, he could vaguely see the police officer grab Violet and then two other officers run over with _him._ He hid back into the hole as he saw _himself_ fighting the officer named Harry and then finally run away. After a few seconds, he decided it was safe now for him to come out.

"Police, freeze!" one of the officers screamed, pointing his gun at Marty.

"No, wait! I'm his brother!" Marty yelled back, his hands up in the air. Harry took a double take as he looked at Marty and then back out into the street where the other Marty had just run away.

"Put down your weapon," Harry ordered the officer, walking over to Marty. "Son, how in the world did you get…" Marty cut him off by walking over in front of Dave. The officer who had pulled Violet out came over with a white sheet and covered Dave's body.

"Son, I'm so sorry," Harry said sincerely, clutching Marty's arm. Marty rubbed his tear-stained eyes.

"I was too late." Thoughts flew through Marty's head. "I couldn't save him…again. No matter what I do, he still dies. I can't change it. What am I going to do now?" Marty looked up to spot Violet sitting alone on the curb, shivering. Marty left the bewildered Harry there with his brother and passed the other officers, who were talking on their radios, as he walked slowly over to Violet. She looked up at him briefly and then down again, starting to cry. Marty sat down next to her.

"Are you O.K.?" Marty asked softly. Violet nodded, trying to sniff back her tears.

"Do you have anywhere to go? Anyone to come get you?" Violent shook her head, distressed.

"No, I don't have anyone. I don't have a home or a family. I live on the streets." Violet took a deep breath, looking down at her feet. "It should have been me, not him." Marty shook his head, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. Violet looked up at him. He didn't say anything, but just looked into her eyes.

"What should I do now?" Violet asked quietly after a lengthy pause.

"You can come with me," Marty said decidedly. "I'll take care of you."

The End.


End file.
